beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF
Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF is an unreleased Balance-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It is a variaton of Quetzalcoatl 90WF and will be released on October 23, 2011 in Japan. It represents the planet Venus and is owned by Titi. Face Bolt: Quetzalcoatl This Face Bolt depicts the Mesoamerican deity, Quetzalcoatl. Its name comes from the Nahuatl language and means "feathered-serpent". In Mesoamerican mythology, Quetzalcoatl was the deity of Venus, knowledge, arts, merchants, the wind, and transgressions between the earth and the sky. The design is in a very accurate Mesoamerican recreation of the art style, as well as having a back drop of Mesoamerican script. The design features Quetzalcoatl's face looking to the left with it's mouth wide open, sticking out it's snake-like tongue. It appears on a light-tan Face Bolt. 4D Energy Ring: Quetzalcoatl Quetzalcoatl is a translucent bright yellow in color. The design is greatly influenced by Quetzalcoatl, as it showcases two cobras adjacent to one another, and both are shown having a set of wings with black Aztec-like highlights. Attack: 5 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 2 4D Fusion Wheel: Death Death has a very complex design. It has great resemblance to Sol and Cyclone with it's many spiked protrusions sticking out. It is extremely larger and larger than any other Fusion Wheel seen before, being 120mm in height as well as being very thick and rock-like in design. This makes Death appear to have layers of some sort. The Metal Frame, which acts as a "upper layer", has a series of upward and downward curves which gives it a serpentine- look, while the Core, which acts as a "lower layer", is more straight with eight wing-like protrusions. These "layers", give it the appearance of Quetzalcoatl's body. Death has two modes, "Attack Mode" and "Defense Mode". In Attack Mode, the Metal Frame has a more offensive appearance with a multitude of gaps that may imply recoil. In Defense Mode however, the Metal Frame is flipped so that it rests on top of the Core, covering the gaps and thus giving it Defense-Type capabilities. The Metal Frame also shows more of a snake-like appearance in Defense Mode. In Attack Mode, the Core resembles Big Bang Pegasis' Core and Metal Frame. Attack: 4 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 0 Spin Track: 125 *'Weight:' 1.0 grams 125 is a Spin Track of moderate height, midway between 105 and 145 Tracks. It is average and has some use in Stamina-Type customizations but is overall outclassed by it's variants, T125 and D125, along with others such as BD145 and TH170. Performance Tip: Rubber Defense Flat (RDF) Rubber Defense Flat is a Balance-Type Performance Tip. It bears resemblance to WD in design, due to it's wide and circular shape, but instead of using a Sharp Tip at it's bottom center, it uses a Flat Tip which is used for fast and aggressive movement. It's wide WD-like shape covers the Flat Tip partially. It is not yet known how RDF performs. The Tip's wide shape is translucent red while it's Flat Tip is an opaque red. Attack: 2 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 2 Beast The Beast represents Quetzalcoatl, the ancient Mesoamerican deity. Gallery DeathQuetzalcoatl125RDF.jpg|Attack Mode DeathQuetzalcoatl125RDF 2.jpg|Defense Mode Death Quatz with LL2.jpg bb119.jpg|Promo O0679041011487041479.png|Side view of Death Wheel as it's in Attack Mode UnnamedPurpleHairedLegendBlader.png|Titi's Ancestor launching Death Quetzalcoatl DeathQuetzalcoatlTitleCard.PNG|Title Card Appearance 130 12.jpg|Quetzalcoatl being launched by Titi. Tv1318117284039.jpg|Death Quetzalcoatl in the anime 4D028 Death Quetz Appears.png|Death Quetzalcoatl battling Fang Leone and Flame Libra DeathQuetzalcoatl2.PNG|Rear view of Death Quetzalcoatl showing the Crimson Red RDF DeathQuetz2.JPG DeathQuetz3.JPG|RDF DeathQuetz4.JPG DeathQuetz5.JPG DeathQuetz.JPG|Death Quetzalcoatl attacking Flame Libra DeathQuetzMotif.JPG|Motif 131 9.jpg 131 8.jpg 131 3.jpg 131 2.jpg DeathQuetzalcoatl.PNG|Death Quetzalcoatl in the manga DeathQuetzBeast.png Quetzalcoatl Beast.jpg|Quetzalcoatl Trivia *Death has resemblances to Venus' surface, in that they are both quite thick and rock-like. Category:Unreleased Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:4D System Beyblades Category:4D System Category:Star Fragment Beys Category:Solar System Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Metal Saga Category:Balance Type